El novio de mi hermano
by caramel dreams
Summary: Andrei viva Feliz tenia todo lo que necesitaba a su grandioso hermano mayor,pero su hermano mayor empezó a salir con un chico búlgaro y ese chico lindo se convirtió en su peor pesadilla...-se supone que tengo que odiarlo,lo siento hermano mayor te he fallado.-, regla numero uno de los hermanos, nunca te enamores de la misma persona que tu hermano... robul-bulmol-no correspondido-
1. Chapter 1

**E**l novio de mi hermano:

**C**ap 01.

* * *

Andrei admiraba mucho a su hermano mayor, los dos disfrutaban jugando a ser vampiro y de vez en cuando morderles los tobillos a sus padres (porque para ellos eso era divertido), le gustaban las historias de terror que Vladimir contaba y tomar chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea mientras quemaban insectos; pero todo cambio cuando un joven de cabellos negros y mirada esmeralda apareció para... cagarla.

Vladimir ya no jugaba tanto con él y se la pasaba metido en su cuarto con Stefan haciendo ruidos raros.

Con el tiempo Andrei aprendió a tener pasatiempos propios (ya no podía valerse de la diversión con su hermano.). Descubrió un gusto extraño por el bordado y las vestimentas góticas, la costura e inclusive el diseño de modas.

Aunque lamentablemente tenia manos torpes y más de una vez termino pichándose o creando una manga más grande que la otra. Aun así Andrei no se dio por vencido y obligo a su madre que lo inscribiera en un curso de costura (después de tantas y tantas y tantas quejas y chantajes logro conseguirlo).

En su primer día todo transcurrió normal, bueno tenía un profesor el cual se creía totalmente fabuloso, era un divasa total, aunque eso hacia la clase mucho más interesante y divertida. Pero faltaba algo y él no sabía que era, sus diseños a pesar de ser aún muy jóvenes eran preciosos al más puro estilo de la costura gótica (bastante respetable a decir verdad), a pesar de todo sus costuras le salían mal y seguía teniendo problemas con el cuello y las extremidades a la hora de coser y llevar a la realidad su diseño.

Así que consternado fue a pedirle ayuda a su fabuloso profesor, que no dudo en darle un buen consejo. "hay cariño como que no has pensado en contratar un modelo, osea es más fácil que trabajar con maniquíes.", "si no pues como que podrías considerar usar algún apoyo como inspiración visual para tus diseños, solo piensa en algún color o marca que te gustan y serás libre de tanta cruz corazoncito".

"Mmmm apoyo visual, modelo, color" las palabras de Feliks su tutor, estuvieron rondando por su cabeza por un buen rato, así que decidió empezar por lo más fácil "color".

¿Qué color le gustaba?, habían muchos colores, bueno muchos menos los colores pasteles no le gustaban para nada. Andrei prefería (al igual que su hermano) los colores oscuros, como el negro. "que más oscuro que el negro" pensó y de repente se aclararon todas sus dudas.

Feliz con su cuaderno de bocetos a la mano salió de su escuela directo a donde estaba su querido hermano mayor y como no su insoportable (según Andrei) novio y mientras con una gran sonrisa tomaba la mano de su hermano cuando este no lo miraba le dedicaba su peor miraba al pobre Stefan que nunca hacia nada malo para molestar a el pequeño, salvo quitarle el lugar número uno en el corazón de su hermano, ¡pero no era su culpa!

Bueno volviendo al tema, mientras Andrei le dedicaba su mirada de –muérete- a Stefan. Vladimir rompió el silencio y Stefan no pudo estar más agradecido por eso.

-amor hoy tu cabello luce hermoso, tan hermoso como las alas negras de un cuervo bajo la luz de la luna.- vlad sonrió y Stefan se sonrojo, Andrei quería vomitar.

Aun que esa curiosa palabra rondo en su cabecita "negro" volvió a mirar a Stefan, pero esta vez mas disimuladamente y con menos odio. Ciertamente el cabello de Stefan era muy negro y muy bonito y sintió unas incontrolables ganas de tocarlo, pero se contuvo odiaba a Stefan y eso no iba a cambiar por nada… o eso creía.

OvO

Había dos cosas que eran indispensable en la mañana de Andrei.

La primera: que su hermano lo levantara de sorpresa y con un besito en la frente.(no paso)

El pobre Andrei se fingió dormir hasta que se harto y fue a busca a su consanguíneo en la habitación de este, lo único que encontró fue el televisor encendido y pausado en la escena en la que Drácula le muerde el cuello a la chica de blanco, que su hermano suele llamar la virgen.

Y se preguntaba por qué Drácula le gusta morder santeras, pero bueno Andrei tenía un concepto muy extraño de la palabra virgen.

Lo cierto es que de inmediato la culpa se la echo a Stefan, pero a diferencia de antes (cuando se imaginaba a Stefan siendo asesinado por una jauría de leones furiosos) pensó en su cabello y su bonito tono azabache moviéndose a la par del viento como una hermosa y delicada tela de seda negra.

Y se encontró a si mismo sonrojado y con el corazón acelerado POR EL NOVIO DE SU HERMANO!.

Lo primero que hizo fue correr al baño y lavarse la cara con mucho, mucho jabón (si le cae en los ojos mejor). Respiro hondo y bajo de su banquito que utilizaba para verse en el espejo, se palmo las mejillas muy fuerte y fue a hacer su segunda cosa favorita de la mañana, Desayunar.

-oye Andrei haces mucho ruido que tanto corres por los pasillos.- miro a su hermano y vio como este le miraba aparentemente enojado.

Se sintió mal, se sintió muy mal, sentía que había traicionado a la persona que más admiraba en el mundo y merecía la muerte. Quería gritarle que lo sentía, sentía a ver sentido cosas por la propiedad de Vlad, estaba a punto de correr a sus brazos abrazarlo y decirle que sentía haberse enamorado de Stefan, pero se detuvo y lo pensó de nuevo y una idea apareció en su mente.

"solo tengo que odiar más a Stefan así no lo querré más"-y decidido le dedico su mejor sonrisa a Vladimir y termino de bajar las escalera y para tomar la mano de su hermano y caminar juntos a la cocina.

-lo siento, desayunemos, amo tu comida hermano mayor.

\- ajaja no Andrei hoy no cocine yo.

-¿fue mamá?

-no.

-gracias a Drácula.-dijo alviado

-hoy cocino Stefan.- el pequeño Andrei sintió que un balde de agua congelada con trozos de hielo le caía encima.

Y vio a su cuñado con un bonito delantal sirviendo la comida en la mesa, parecía una estúpida serie de comedia con la típica familia estadounidense.

Se sintió estúpido, porque en esa escena de amor fraternal el quedaría como el hijo y la feliz pareja como sus padre no pudo evitar sentir rabia, una extraña rabia que le decía que Vladimir su queridísimo hermano era el culpable. En ese momento sintió ganas de llorar.

-sucede algo Andrei.-oyó la dulce voz de Stefan (lo que menos quería oír) con el orgullo roto salió corriendo a su habitación de una forma muy dramática, no quería que lo vieran romperse.

Vladimir y Stefan se quedaron estupefactos por la acción, Andrei era un niño feliz y energético pero jamás se imaginaron algo así venir de él.

Stefan suspiro y se quitó el delantal.

-creo que Andrei me odia.-dijo con la voz casi rota y sin mirar a su novio.

-no es cierto fanito, es solo que aún no se acostumbra a tu presencia, créeme se le pasara.

-Vlad, tu hermano e odia es estúpido que estemos haciendo esto-señalo el plato de huevos fritos y tocino en forma de carita feliz con unos colmillos improvisados de salsa de tomate. –y obligarle a verme todos los días, es obvio que se estaba conteniendo, el solo me ve como un intruso, un intruso que arruino su relación con su persona favorita.

-Cálmate quieres, no es tan malo cariño.

Stefan lo miro de reojo y se cruzó de brazos.-lo dices por que a ti te adora y ademas como te atreves a decir que no es tan malo, el niño salio corriendo con los ojos aguados.

Vlad sonrió y se acercó a su novio tomándolo de la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo plantándole un beso en los labios que fue correspondido al poco tiempo como un beso suave, pera que luego Vladimir lo tomara de la nuca obligándolo a aceleran el ritmo de sus labios y dando espacio a su lengua para volverlo un beso apasionado en pocos segundo, Stefan no tuvo más opción que rodear el cuello de su amado.

Cuando los dos quedaron sin aire Vlad le sonríe.

-no te preocupes ya verás que haré que Andrei te amé.- y Stefan sonrió.-ustedes dos son muy importantes para mi no soportaría ver que no se llevan bien.

-eres un idiota Vlad, Hey hey en el cueLlo no.. en el cuello…. VLAD NO MUERDAS!.

ovo

* * *

**N**/a: soy una maldita que se ira al infierno por hacer sufrir a el pequeño y tierno Moldavia. Pero es que lo amo tanto y quería que protagonizara una historia, ya que casi no aparece en fics y en los que aparece es un personaje terciario (ni siquiera segundario) y bueno espero que les guste esta historia rara, me gustaría mucho saber que piensan ya que el concepto es un tanto…¿original?, asi que espero sus reviews a ver qué tal, bey bey.


	2. Chapter 2

**E**l novio de mi hermano

**C**ap 2

Stefan ya estaba cansado de la palabrería de Vlad sobre ingeniar un plan que haga que Andrei lo adore. Claro que quería llevarse mejor con el niño pero eso de llagar a su casa un domingo (los domingos era días de él y la computadora) y no es que le molestara tener a Vlad en su casa, adoraba su compañía, pero había veces que Vlad era muy muy hablador cuando se lo proponía y el solo quería relajarse y jugar osu! Tranquilamente.

Finalmente llegaron al acuerdo de que lo cuidaría por todo el día de mañana y Stefan apostaría todo el yogur que hay en la nevera a que todo ese plan de unión familiar y paz mundial no era más que una vil artimaña para pasar el día de putos con sus dos amigos que eran igual de raros con él.

-entendiste.

-sí y prometes no ponerme los cuernos cuando este con Andrei.

-desconfías de mí.-Vlad exclamo con una mueca un tanto exagerada de sorpresa.

Stefan rolo los ojos

-solo sé que eres una bestia sin escrúpulos cuando estas con ese par y hay alcohol de por medio.

Al oír eso Vlad no pudo hacer más que fruncir el entrecejo y acercarse y jalarle las mejillas.

-tontito yo solo tengo ojos para ti.- y le beso la punta de la nariz.

-deja ya, que no decías lo mismo la vez que Arthur se embriago y te confundió con Alfred, que no tiene sentido porque Alfred es más alto y tiene mejor cuerpo.

-por tu bien fingiré que no oí eso.

Stefan volvió a la pc y Vladimir bufo, se acomodó en la cama de su novio tomando una almohada y tirándosela en la cara a Stefan para así lograr tumbarlo de la silla.

-pero que te…- Stefan sintió como Vlad se tiraba encima de él, quedando cara a cara los dos.

-sabes, heriste mis sentimientos mal amante.

-vamos lo dije en juego, quítate de encima, seguro ya perdí.-

Con una mirada seria y dominante Vlad con una mano tomo las muñecas de Stefan y las coloco encima de su cabeza y con su mano libre acaricio la mejilla de este. Stefan estaba acorralado, débil y rojo, sabía perfectamente que si Vladimir intentaba algo él se dejaría hacer como bien ocurría siempre.

-no te parezco atractivo fanito, prefieres a los hombres grandes y con lentes.

Stefan frunció el ceño ante tal apodo.

-t-te he dicho que no me llames asi.- Vlad escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Stefan y comenzó a olfatearlo, Stefan soltó un suspiro, se sentía tan bien las atenciones de Vlad.

La nariz de Vladimir hizo su recorrido hasta el oído de Stefan y con mucho cuidado lo mordió y previamente lamio. Stefan no pudo contener un leve gemido a lo que Vlad no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que había provocado.

-no respondiste mi pregunta Stefan, no te parezco atractivo.

Stefan movió sus manos con cuidado, como pidiendo permiso para liberarse y como buen novio que era Vladimir se lo permitió, rodeo el cuello de Vlad lo atrajo hacia él y lo miro de una forma juguetona.

-usted señor es el ser más apuesto que he visto en mi vida..-y acto seguido lo beso un beso suave que no duro más de un segundo y le sonrió al encontrarse con el rostro rojo y juguetón de Vlad, mentalmente se felicitó por hacerlo bien.

Vlad Con la mano empujo el pecho de Stefan hasta lograr alejarse un poco de este.

-bien mi esclavo que le parece si jugamos un mejor juego que ese que está titilando en la pantalla de ese horrendo aparato que le controla.- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-solo si mi amo promete jugar este tipo juegos solo conmigo.-respondió Stefan con la misma sonrisa que el rubio.

-prometido.-

Vlad comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Stefan mientras este pensaba que era tan afortunado de tener de pareja a alguien como Vladimir.

Mientras esos dos jugaban sucio en el cuarto del pelinegro con el audio de alguna serie anime gracias al osu!, el pequeño Andrei, pasaba un aburrido día en el parque, había decidido salir un rato para inspirarse en sus vestuarios y olvidar el incidente con su hermano y Stefan. Según el actuó de una manera muy estúpida.

Recién había llovido y habían charcos grandes para saltar y salpicar, claro si tuviera nueve, pero bah con doce igual no se ve tan mal, seguía siendo un niño después de todo.

Había escuchado una vez de boca de Emil el hermano menor de uno de los amigos de su hermano, que los hermanos mayores eran molesto. En ciertas partes tenía razón aunque él no podía imaginarse la vida sin su hermano era su ejemplo a seguir y dios ese rollo de los hermanos hacia que le doliera la cabeza.

Listo, estaba decidido no pensaría más en su hermano, ni en el hermano del amigo de su hermano, ni en Stefan, ni en el otro amigo de su hermano, ni en los hermanos del hermano de su hermano, espera que, ok ya ni el mismo se entendía.

Golpeo su cabeza fuertemente hasta que un hombre alto le llamo la atención, de tan alto que era tubo que alzar mucho la cabeza y casi se cae para atrás.

-lo siento, oye te encuentras bien niño..-dijo aquel extraño y un tanto aterrador hombre mientras veía como Andrei casi se caía para luego recobrar el equilibrio.

-si solo estaba pensando en hermanos y en lo problemáticos que pueden llegar a ser.

El hombre alto rio con gusto al oír eso, la verdad era que ese chiquillo era muy directo y sincero.

-te sientas conmigo así charlamos un rato y te tranquilizas un poco.

-no lo sé, todo el mundo dice que es malo hablar con extraños.

\- a ver que edad tienes.

-doce casi trece así que dentro de poco tendré catorce y seré un bombón con las mujeres o eso dice mi hermano.

-ajajaja soy Iván, vez ya te di mi nombre si te hago algo puedes ir a denunciarme a la policía si quieres.

-y como sé que no es su nombre.

-pues no traje mi identificación así que correrá bajo tu riesgo, ¿te vienes conmigo,da?

-de acuerdo pero si me hace algo… gritare.

-echo, vamos.

Iván y Andrei caminaron hasta un banquito donde cerca había una cantidad considerable de personas (petición de Andrei, que aun desconfiaba del hombre grande), vio como la gente paseaba a sus perros y le dio gracia aquel chico que paseaba a su gato con una correa se veía chistoso, hasta que oyó la voz ronca pero algo infantil de Iván y volteo a prestarle atención (por que en todo lo que llevaban sentados, Iván prácticamente había estado hablando solo).

-disculpa no te oí.

-no pasa nada, solo dije que me hubiera gustado tener un hermano.

-no tienes hermanos.-Andrei se sorprendió ante eso, el pobre debía sentirse solo.

-no, solo tengo hermanas, un hermano menor no me vendría mal, quisieras ser mi hermano.-la gran sonrisa con la que Iván había dicho eso hizo que Andrei sintiera como se le erizaba la piel.

-¡voy a gritar!.

-bueno está bien te dejo, pero si me hubiera gustado y tu Andrei que ¿piensas de tu hermano?- a lo que los ojos de Andrei se iluminaron.

-que es genial todo de el menos su horrible novio.- aquello lo dijo con tanta alegría que Iván solo sonrió concluyendo así que Andrei era un chico muy interesante.

-lo entiendo a mí tampoco me agrada el novio de mi hermana mayor, siento que me está quitando una parte importante de mi vida… pensando lo bien lo está haciendo, mi hermana nos cuidó a mí y a mi hermanita cuando mi madre murió, ella en verdad es importante en mi vida, no se que haría sin ella.

Andrei vio como el aura intimidante del mayor se convirtió en un aura de tristeza y sintió algo de lastima por el.

-y tu padre.- vio como Iván sonreía pero era una sonrisa más bien triste.

-el no importa.

Andrei se removió en su puesto incomodo con el ambiente que el mismo haba creado y sin mirar a iban, solo viendo sus pies, suspiro.

-yo, yo no sé si en verdad odie a el novio de mi hermano.

Iván volteo a ver al chico con curiosidad.

el sonido de la palomas y el ruido de las personas al hablar y caminar se hacia mas audible por algún motivo.

-a-a decir verdad creo que me interesa, pero no estoy seguro, nunca me ha interesado alguien de una forma.

-¿romántica?

-si.

Iván asintió.

-quizás solo tengas que dejar que el tiempo pase, quizás se vayan todos esos sentimientos con él.

y el pequeño castaño miro a el hombre de ojos violetas sonriedo con sinceridad y comprencio lo que le hizo corresponder con esa misma sonrisa, era el inicio de una rara amistad.

Andrei sintió su bolsillo vibrar y apresuradamente saco su móvil para contestar y para el colmo de males era Vladimir.

-si.

-Andrei que te dije de salir sin permiso.

-le pedí permiso a mamá.

-ella ni siquiera sabe cantos dedos tiene en una mano, recuerda solo tienes permitido pedirme permiso a mi o papá.

-ya voy a casa.

-bien y estas bien.

-perfectamente hermano mayor, estaré ahí pronto no te preocupes.

-anda dele.-al colgar Vladimir suspiro aliviado.

-en serio lo quieres mucho.-le dijo Stefan sonriendo al otro lado de la cocina.

-es mi hermanito y es adorable sería un pecado que no le quisiera.

-wow que raro a ti te encanta pecar.

-solo si el pecado lleva tu nombre mi querido Stefan.

-ajajajaja.-rieron los dos al unísono.

-bien preparare algo para Andrei, mi pobre hermanito debe estar hambriento.

-te ayudo.

Y mientras Vlad entraba a la cocina Stefan le seguía de cerca.

* * *

V

-bien mejor me voy mi hermano me esta esperando.

-vuelve cuando quieras, vengo aquí a menudo y quizás pueda ayudarte con tu problema de hermanos.

-no creo que sea un problema de hermanos, más bien un problema con ojos verdes.

-bueno ven, te ayudare con tu problema de ojos verdes.

-ok.-dijo Andrei levantándose del banquito.-nos vemos señor Iván.

-hasta pronto Andrei.

Y Andrei desapareció de la vista de Iván sonriendo y alzando la mano bien en alto para que lo viera.

Iván se quedó viendo a la nada por un momento _"no es un tanto bajito para tener doce, casi trece y dentro de poco cumplir catorce"-_pensó con una gran sonrisa en la cara que perturbaba a todo quien se fijara en él.

* * *

V

-Vlaaaaad.-

Andrei corrió a abrazar a su hermano después de a ver entrado a casa.

-hola Andrei.-y Vladimir no se hizo de rogar al abrazarlo

-a que no adivinas, me encontré con un señor gigante que da miedo pero es buena gente y y.

-espera Andrei yo también tengo algo que decirte.- Valdimir se agacho un poco para estar a la altura de su hermanito y con cariño acariciar su cabello castaño.

\- asi que es.-pregunto con una enorme sonrisa sin saber lo que le esperaba.

-Stefan se quedara contigo todo el día de mañana, mientras yo me voy con Arthur y Lukas a desenterrar tumbas no es genial.-ok la gran sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo poquito a poco, hasta quedar una pequeña pero aterradora sonrisa falsa.

-si maravilloso.

-sabía que te alegrarías.-dijo ignorando la muy notable sonrisa falsa que era algo parecida a una mueca de psicópata.

Sonrisa que Stefan escondido detrás de la perta de la cocina no ignoro y rezo a dios que nada malo le pasara, puto Vladimir tenia el dosn de meterlo en problemas siempre.

* * *

**N**/a: bueeeh me tarde un poquito pero es que joder no excusa lo sé pero soy jodidamente olvidadiza, pobre Iván, pobre Andrei, pobre ¿stefan?, bueno veremos que sucede en el próximo cap. si le gusto háganmelo saber, gracias nwn.


	3. Chapter 3

**E**l novio de mi hermano

**C**ap. 3

Stefan miro desde el sofá lo que estaba haciendo el hermanito menor de su queridísimo vampiro, para su sorpresa estaba dibujando. Ya sabía que era un niño y que los niños solían dibujar muy a menudo, pero era la primera vez que veía al pequeño tan concentrado. Le entraron unas enormes ganas de saber que dibujaba, pero sabía que el más pequeño como mínimo se acercaba y le gruñía con un feroz animal salvaje defendiendo su territorio.

Se acomodó en el sofá, las ganas de sueño le estaban ganado y Vladimir aun no avisaba si había llegado a que Arthur y eso le preocupaba, no podría dormir así.

Andrei vio como Stefan roncaba y balbuceaba cosas en el sofá, pensó que sería divertido despertarlo con agua helada pero ni él era tan malo.

Subió a su cuarto corriendo y tomo una sábana la más finita pues no quería pasarse de amable ya que se la mentaría por hacerlo, pero si no acobijaba a Stefan se lamentaría aún más.

Bajo de nuevo Stefan seguía igual pero ya no balbuceaba nada y sus ronquidos se volvieron suaves respiraciones constantes.

Andrei se acercó lentamente y acaricio su cabello con dulzura.

-Vlad-dijo Stefan entre sueños, con un tono casi de súplica, sea lo que sea que estuviera soñando no tenía buena pinta.

Andrei cobijo a Stefan y justo cuando iba a alejarse la mano de Stefan lo detuvo, la forma en que lo tomo fue muy delicada pero firme, Andrei asombrado por la acción parpadeo un par de veces y miro la cara de Stefan y nada seguía dormido.

-no me dejes Vlad.

Y con eso ya entendía lo que pasaba, con su pequeña mano quito la Stefan casi con rudeza para ver si despertaba y se dio cuenta de que no lo hizo. Andrei suspiro, sabía que lo lamentaría luego.

-te quiero Vlad, por favor.- Andrei observo como una lagrimita adornaba el rostro de Stefan y sonrió. En verdad que quería mucho a su hermano.

Con cuidado quito la cobija a un lado y se recostó en el sofá junto a Stefan para así acobijarlo a los dos.

Sintió los brazos largos de Estefan rodearlos y su respiración muy cerca de su cabello.

Andrei se sonrojo fuertemente pero se dejó abrazar y escondiendo su cara de vergüenza en el pecho de Stefan se durmió pensando en que su hermano y Stefan solo tenían ojos para ellos mismos o por lo menos así se veía.

.

Ya el reloj marcaba las 3:05 am y Vlad con su pandilla de punk véase los mismo de siempre, Arthur y Lukas se encontraban varado en medio de la nada, sin cobertura y un caucho espichado, mala idea esa de de invocar a Charlie en el desierto.

-maldita sea todo es tu culpa Vlad.-dijo Arthur desesperado

-no hay cobertura no puedo llamar a Mathias para que nos venga a buscar, asi que tendremos que caminar.

-joder Lukas estás loco son como muchos kilómetros que recorrer, ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos-grito alterado Arthur ya ni cálculos podía hacer bien.

Vlad que suele ser el más optimista estaba a punto de paro, era el auto de sus padres, había dejado a su novio cuidando a su hermano, sentía que la había cagado de una manera épica.

-de quien fue la maldita idea de venir al medio del desierto para jugar un estúpido juego que se puso de moda.-le grito Arthur a Vlad.

-bueno grandísimo imbécil porque si sabes que mis ideas son estúpidas porque me escuchan.

-podrían callarse estoy tratando de pensar..-dijo Lukas aunque en realidad solo quería un poco de paz,

-todo fue culpa de Vlad.

-entonces para que vienes.

-por qué me dio la gana.-el tono venenoso de Arthur puso en la defenciba a Vladimir, si nadie intervenía seguramente se golpearían hasta sacarse sangre y los dos eran muy quejones cuando se trataban de curarles.

-chicos, no nos quedara de otra que esperar hasta que pase alguien y nos ayude.-Lukas interrumpió en la discusión para luego entrar a auto y acortarse en él. no estaba para niñadas, en cualquier momento Mathias vendría por el (no podía soportar ni cinco minutos sin su parecencia) así que no estaba alterado.

-se durmió.-dijo Vlad.

-eso creo.

-que perra.

-lo sé..-ambos rieron tras decir eso.

la tensión se había desvanecido.

-mejor esperemos que alguien pase.-sugirió Arthur

-y si lo hacemos por turnos.-ldijo Vlad

-si te duermes te corto el pene Vladimir.

-yaaaa.

.

-podrías dejar de perseguirme.-dijo un pequeño Stefan, trepando la copa de un enorme arbol, tratando de huir de un pequeño Vladimir con trajecito de leon.

-es nooo divertido.-canturreo divertido el pequeño rubio mientras subia mas alto y stefan le decia que se alejara

Cuando Vladimir y Stefan eran niños, Vlad solía acosar a Stefan, más por fastidio que por que si en serio le interesara.

Stefan tenia que acostumbrarse a su pesada presencia y a veces hasta su madre le obligaba a jugar con el, jamás le vio con otros ojos además de un amigo, que claro con el tiempo llegaron a llevarse bien.

Stefan se acostumbró a la locura de Vlad, encontrando asi un espape de la realidad y la rutina en la que se obligaba a vivir cual zombi.

Vlad era diferente. En su mirada había un brillo que no era igual a de cualquiera, Vlad era Vlad y nada mas así logro conquistarlo.

¿Porque?, en realidad ni ellos mismos lo saben, tan diferentes, tan distantes. Que fue los que lo llevo a juntarse.

Se podrían contar muchas cosas de ellos, su primer día de escuela, la primera vez que se hablaron. Pero la que destaca por sobre toda fue la primera vez que Vladimir vio llorar a Stefan.

Hay empezó todo, con la sutil e ingenua acción de consolar a un amigos, cuando te unes más a alguien caes en el abismo de llegar a conocerlo abiertamente, eso le paso a Vladimir al conocer mejor a Stefan.

Stefan se sentía protegido en los brazos de Vlad y descubrió así que ya no era su locura lo que le atraía, sino todo lo que Vlad podía llegar a ser, era un maniaco dulce y comprensivo que a veces se metía a psicópata de hormigas pero que en el fondo no había ser humano más valiente confiable, sincero y cálido que el mismísimo Vladimir.

Firmaron su sentencia con un beso,bajo la sombra de aquel árbol a los doce años, escondidos del mundo. ya sus almas no les pertenecían, se la regalaron el uno al otro al dejarse seducir por las circunstancias y ellos mismos.

Game over soledad.

X

Andrei le observaba dormir mientras bebía un vaso de chocolate caliente que el mismo se había preparado. Eran ya más de las cuatro de la mañana y no había respuestas de Vlad, de si llegaría o no.

Lo intento llamar varias veces, pero el tono no caía. Resignado suspiro.

Reviso algunos cajones donde guardaba sus pajinas de dibujo y algunos que otros materiales. No sabía que hacer, no tenía inspiración para vestuarios en ese momento.

Pero lo vio ahí dormido, callado, con su pelo negro cayendo tapando sus ojos. Jamás se había sentido tan conmovido por ver a alguien dormir.

Andrei tomo una hoja de papel y con cuidado delineo cada línea, cada detalle, su mano trabajo en vace a lo que había visto, era como si su cuerpo se hubiera movido solo.

Cuando termino ya era las cinco y media de la mañana.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar de pronto. Vio como Stefan despertó de repente y callo de el sillón golpeándose tan fuerte que hasta él lo sintió.

se levanto pesadamente mientras sobaba su cabeza la zona afectada."_seguramente dejara marca"_-pensó.

-yo iba a contestar.-le dijo Andrei.

Y Stefan lo noto en su voz tranquilo y aparentemente más feliz que ayer.

-a no te preocupes iré yo..-dijo mientras se acerco una mesita de noche para contestar el telefono de la casa.

-Hola.

-mira que sorpresa.-al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba una voz somnolienta y algo cansada.

-que sucede Heracles.

-me encontré a tu novio y a sus dos amigos en el desierto.

-como?.-Stefan se escandalizo.

Andrei lo noto y se acercó para ver que sucedía.

-no te preocupes están bien, les hice algunos estudios y no hay nada fuera de lo común. Solo están algo débiles por que no han comido, pero ya me encargue de decirle a una enfermera que les trajera el desayuno.

-muchas gracias Heracles.

-si bien, necesito que los vengas a buscar, ya mi guardia termino y quiero llegar adormir un rato.

-de acuerdo iré hasta allá.

-le mando tu saludos a Tibalt.

-lo haces apropósito verdad.

-¿qué sucede?.-pregunto Andrei.

-Vlad está en el hospital.-Andrei miro a Stefan horrorizado.-tranquilo no es nada grave, un amigo me hizo el favor de recogerlo a él y a sus amigos.

-bueno.-dijo dudando un poco.

-voy saliendo para alla hablamos Heracles.

-perfecto no me respondiste le mando o no tus saludos.

-eso no importa, mira si tu quieres hacerlo me da igual, lo Tibalt es historia pasada.

-como quieras.

-me alegro que te des cuenta.-stefan colgó el teléfono y resoplo.-preparado para buscar a tu hermano.

-siempre.-ardrei sonrio mostrando sus hermosos colmillos.

_"en verdad que te pereces a tu hermano"._

stefan sonrió, le encantaba irse llevando mejor con Andrei.

-que tal si hago desayuno, Vlad puede esperar. nadie lo manda de pendejo a perderse en el desierto.-resoplo.-tu que dices.

-pero después vamos por mi hermano ¿verdad?.-Andrei miro mal a stefan. no permitiría que se metiera con su hermano. por muy lindo que fuera su pelo, se sonrojo tras ese pensamiento.

stefan lo miro y rió.-claro, pero no podemos ir con el estomago vació.

seria un dia largo.

* * *

N/a: pues nada aquí están el siguiente cap, uuum Tibalt es Chipre, ya más adelante sabrán que tiene que ver en todo esto. Bien pues me despido. Hasta el siguiente cap


End file.
